diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Amaretto
Appearance Camille has grayish purple hair with fair skins and pinky cheeks, she wears her hair to the right, and had the rest of her hair slightly curled. She has a nose piercing on the left of her nose. Camille has baby blue eyes that are like a cats eyes. Formal Camille would wear a long magenta dress with blue tool, she has sheer baby blue sleeves with a a space not covering her shoulders, the sleeves go all the way to her middle finger. Camille's dress drapes over her hips without showing them off, the dress has a layer of tool with sparkles over it. She has a pair of white flats as well. She has her hair in a half up half down style with some braids in the hair, she has s head piece, in the center she has a lily to symbolize purity. She has a rose ring on her index finger, and another ring on her middle finger as a gift from the goddess Athena. Casual Camille would wear a white sweater with a red folded skirt, to finish it off she has black leggings with black tie up high heels, with a golden heart necklace. She would usually curl her hair or put it into twin braids. History Camille was born on the twentieth of June, she is the daughter of the Goddess Athena and a Australian wolf fairy. Although, she and Athena are Estrainged (that means that they do not have or show any love or affection for each other anymore) since she is her illigetiment child. Athena doesn't care for Camille anymore since Camille has a liking to Shuu Sakamaki. Camille's home land was the forest of fairies, but it was attacked by Karlhinez, she was taken and lived with Beatrix and her children. Beatrix enjoyed her voice and would let her sketch her and her sons. Reiji and Camille have a deep hatred for each other since he was in love with her but she liked shuu more. Her and Shuu met after Edgar died( or supposedly died) she filled the void that was missing in his life, when they were children they would dance and she would watch him sleep and even write poems about how mush he ment to her. They even shared their first kiss together, but soon she left with Samantha, whom adopted her and raised her in her fathers home town. When she was 15 she moved back and started her first year in high school. When she saw that the boys were there too, she was very excited to see what trouble she could mix up together. Personality Camille is a very sweet girl who has a lot of compaction for others, but can also have a very deep hatred for others as well. Camille also has a very cunning and manipulative side to her, she can very much use her body to make other bow down to her will. Relationships Samantha She had Samantha have a very deep bond and love each other, Camilles adoptive mother thinks of her as her own bialogical daughter. Since Samantha was never able to have a child, she was very thankful to Beatrix that she was able to adopt her. Athena She and Athena have a deep hatred for each other. Although she idolized her mother before, she hates how her mother shows no love for her daughter. As a child she would look up and wish to her mother that one day she would reach down and take into the clouds, but as a teenager, she wishes her mother would just understand her. Athena did love her child once, but she soon realized that she couldn't give her daughter the emotional support that she would need in the future. Beatrix She sees beatrix as the hole that she needed to replace her mother, her and beatrix were like mother and daughter. She saw Beatrix as her 'real mother' and they would do a lot together. Yui Komori She loves to criticize Yui's love for Shuu, Yui would spread rumors about her to make her feel worse. Although, she got Shuu's love and that made Yui very very VERY anger and tries to ruin her life but she moved on but still hates Camille Reiji Sakamaki She used to like reiji as a brother, but when he first met her, he fell in love on the spot. But when she told him she didn't love him. He knew she loved Shuu instead, he then hated her even more than he hated his brother. Shuu Sakamaki Camille and Shuu were very close, they used to play around as children, and they would read poems together as well. But when she left he had a hole left in him that was never healed. When they met again, he almost wanted to kiss her. When they hung out,they hinges out at her home because of the glares of Yui and Reiji. When she told him she loved him, they kissed and then they officially started to date. They weren't as lovey dovey as many would think. But they were more intamit than before, when the principle suspended her for the rumors Yui was spreading around school. So he skipped school, and they stayed at her place, and they had sex together. Shuu and Camille love each other very much. Abilities Camille is a very powerful fairy and has more advanced abilities. *hovering *illusion *communicating with animals *transformation * telekinesis *mind control Trivia *Her Biggest goal: To be with Shuu and Children with him *her biggest regret: ever loving her birth mother *if she has a son she'll name him Samual, if it is a girl she'd name her Yuri *in Latin her name means "Temple Servant" *she is the daughter of a Goddess *she loves the quote "At any given moment you have the power to say "this is not how the story ends"" *her full name is Camille Lillianne Amaretto *She is able to sketch *her favorite colour is violet blue *she can speak fluid Greek language and French (it is funny too since she is a Greek citizen and her name is french) *her heavenly virtue is Chastity *her seven deadly sin is Pride *her birth name in grease is theá (meaning goddess) *shes good friends with Lillianne yuru